El amor, ¿Sera mas fuerte?
by VeroNeko
Summary: Una historia de Roy y Ed, espero os guste, ¿donde el amor podra existir? si quieres saber leelo
1. Ambos lo saben

Hola!!!!!, este es mi primer Fanfic que publico, sin embargo es el tercero que escribo, y pues ya que los otros los he escrito en cuaderno, solo publicare este jejeje, al ser mi primer trabajo publicado, espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews. Además me gusta la pareja de Ed y Roy, así que la puse, además ya que casi no he encontrado Fic's de Ed con Envi (al menos en español) pues decidí poner una parte con Envi, espero les guste.

Los personajes, ni contextos como "ciudad central" no me pertenecen, (yo qué más quisiera).

La historia contiene Lemon, no digas que no te advertí!!!!

y por ultimo la trama se desarrolla despues de la peli, donde Al y Ed regresan a su mundo y no se quedan en el nuestro

y ps espero que les guste!!!! y dejen reviews!!!!!

* * *

-'Por fin, acabe el trabajo, no puedo creer que me enviaran para un caso tan estúpido'- pensó Ed, que estaba camino a su casa después de que se le asignara un caso en la milicia (jejeje, me gusta hacerlo trabajar) –'Llevar un libro no es un caso, como se atreve a hacer eso, ya me las pagara'- siguió Ed, quien estaba regresando a casa, ya que el caso (o mejor dicho encargo XD) estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, así que decidió tomarse el resto del día mientras caminaba tranquilamente, cuando llegó a un parque donde todo estaba solitario, entonces, se dio cuenta que alguien le seguía, así que sigilosamente siguió su camino hasta que de repente en una curva dio una media vuelta inesperada… no había nadie. 

-Qué extraño, podría jurar que había alguien atrás-

-¿Por qué tan nervioso chibi?-

En ese instante Ed volteo, y vio a Roy, sin embargo no sentía mariposas en el estomago como usualmente le pasa cada vez que lo ve -¿A quién quieres engañar Envi? – exclamo.

-¿A qué te refieres Acero? – dijo el falso Roy, que para su sorpresa Ed transmutó su implante para atacarlo – Oye espera ¿Qué te pasa chibi? –

-Ya deja de aparentar Envi – dijo Ed.

-Vaya al parecer me descubriste, jejeje- dijo Envi esquivando el ataque de Ed y volviendo a su forma ¿original? (si recuerden que Envi tiene su forma como hijo de Hoenhaim y como homúnculo jejeje) – Pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme –

-¿Cómo regresaste?, no importa te derrotare –

-Eso no importa, he venido por ti, ya tuve el gusto de matar a tu padre, ahora tendre el gusto de hacerte sufrir-

-Vaya, crees que podrás conmigo, pues estas equivocado – y Ed le dio varios golpes, uno le entro de lleno en la cara.

- Jejeje, has mejorado chibi, pero que pasaría si… - Y Envi se volvió transformar en Roy – si me cambiara así, jejeje –

- ¿Crees que eso me detendrá?, debes estar loco – dijo mientras seguía atacándolo.

- No, pero sé que si chibi, te he observado detenidamente, y se como le miras, y además quiero ver qué pasa si digo… Acero yo te amo – Al oír eso Ed se quedo de piedra, ya que a pesar de que sabía que no era Roy si le afecto, lo que hizo que se distrajera lo suficiente para que Envi le diera un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que se desmayara.

---Mientras en la oficina de Roy Mustang---

-'¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él?, en verdad sí que soy un estúpido¿por qué no soy valiente y le digo?, aunque hoy tuve la intención de decirle, pero termine haciendo lo contrario.

---FlashBack---

Ed entra a la oficina de Roy, Roy estaba sentado, esperando pacientemente, este al ver a Ed siente un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Para qué me quieres?- pregunta un Ed que intenta desviar la mirada, con una voz fría.

-Ed, necesito… (y aquí se supone que iba a decir 'decirte que te amo', pero en vez de eso) que vayas a dejar este libro-

-¡Qué¿para esto me llamas?-dijo un Ed sorprendido y molesto (jejeje)- ok voy a dejar tu libro -se ruborizo un poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un encargo jejejeje - oye ¿pero que no se encargaban de eso los mensajeros?-

-Es que estamos cortos de personal, así que ve y no te demores- tuvo que decir para arreglarle jejeje.

---Fin del FlashBack---

-'Ahora ya debería de estar regresando, a lo mejor se tomo la tarde libre'- pensó mientras miraba por la ventana las nubes perdiéndose en sus sueños y fantasias.

-----

Mientras Ed despertaba del golpe recibido, mas no se podía mover -´ ¿qué pasa¿Por qué no me puedo mover?' – pensó y entonces se fijo que estaba en un cuarto abandonado por el polvo, donde apenas entraba un poco de luz, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atado a una cama completamente desnudo.

-Veo que despiertas – dijo Envi con una voz muy pasional

-¿Qué pretendes Envi¿no que me querías matar? –

-Pues pensaba ocasionarte todo el dolor posible antes de hacerlo, y como veo que mi anterior truco funciono, vamos a ver cuánto dolor te produce ahora – y se transformo en Roy, y se acerco a Ed – Ahora si serás mío Acero- dijo imitando la voz de Roy

-¡Aléjate de mí! – gritó Ed, sin embargo Envi ya estaba sobre de él.

-Vamos yo sé que lo deseas, aunque no será él quien te tenga jejeje – Entonces lo beso con demasiada pasión, mientras Ed intentaba zafarse – Es imposible, mejor afronta tu destino –

Y volvió a besar a Ed con más violencia, intentando meter lengua, pero como este no lo dejo lo golpeo hasta que pudo meter lengua, Ed intentaba zafarse, pero a cada intento recibía un golpe, entonces Envi empezó a bajar al cuello de Ed, besándolo y dejándole marcas por todo su cuello - ¡DEJAME! – gritó Ed, sin embargo Envi seguía.

-No te preocupes, querido Ed, esto será rápido – y continuo dándole besos y mordidas en su cuello para luego bajar lentamente por su cuerpo bien formado, dejando en cada lugar una dolorosa huella, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se llenara de marcas, así estuvo, hasta llegar al miembro de Ed, el cuál metió en su boca y le daba un masaje con su lengua, y empezó a lamer su miembro una y otra vez, -Para… déjame… no…- fue lo único que pudo decir Ed, sin embargo Envi continuaba hasta que Ed se vino.

-que rico, y ahora te toca-

Entonces se levanto un poco y puso su miembro cerca de la boca de Ed, que mantenía su boca cerrada, pero Envi lo golpeo en el estomago para que la abriera y le metió su miembro erecto, -mas te vale que lo lamas – le dijo, entonces empezó a lamerlo despacio, mientras Envi estaba gimiendo, sin embargo este seguía lastimándolo y después de unos momentos Envi se vino en la boca de Ed, y este intento escupir, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

-Ahora pequeño Ed, viene lo mejor – dijo mientras separaba las piernas de Ed y metía su miembro erecto en la entrada de Ed desgarrándola, y haciendo sentir un gran dolor a Ed por la intromisión, quien ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, al meterla completamente empezó a embestirlo una y otra vez de una forma muy violenta, haciendo que Ed sufriera - '¿Por qué me pasa esto¿Dónde estás Roy? Tengo que zafarme'- pensó esto, pero Envi parecía no detenerse, mientras Ed emitía pequeños gemidos.

-Sabia que te gustaría- dijo Envi mientras se venía dentro de Ed, en ese instante volvió a golpear Ed, hasta que este perdió el conocimiento.

-----

-Ah, qué bien se ha acabado el trabajo, por fin podre irme- de repente le llego la imagen de Ed –'¿por qué pienso en él?, es extraño, sé que me gusta, pero… ya sé, me iré a dar un paseo, a lo mejor así puedo pensar con más claridad'-, y así salió de su oficina.

Cuando estaba afuera del cuartel empezó a caminar hacia el norte, que estaba del lado contrario a su casa, pues sabía que cerca había un parque donde gracias a la quietud podría pensar tranquilamente.

En su camino no podía dejar de pensar en Ed, a cada lugar que pasaba algo le recordaba a él, -'La próxima vez que lo vea le diré, no me importa lo que piense de mi, ni si soy correspondido, pero no puedo seguir con este sentimiento que quema a mi alma, que no me deja respirar'- pensó, mientras se acercaba al parque.

Cuando llego a la entrada del parque siguió el camino de piedra que llevaba hacia la fuente que se encontraba en el centro, donde se podría apreciar toda la belleza de las estrellas. Cuando vio la fuente se dio cuenta que había un bulto cerca de ella, asi que se acerco más hasta que logro ver con un poco de luz de luna que era Ed.

-¡Ed! – Gritó mientras corría por él, cuando llego lo abrazo levantándolo un poco, estaba inconsciente y lleno de golpes y sangre – No puede ser– dijo esto mientras caía una lágrima por su mejilla, levanto a Ed y lo llevo rápidamente a un hospital.

Ya en el hospital los médicos dijeron que había sido violado, y que a pesar de los golpes recibidos se podría recuperar, aunque perdió mucha sangre. Así Roy decidió quedarse a cuidar a Ed hasta que este despertara, así que estaba sentado al lado de Ed, tomando su mano, esperando a que le diera una señal de vida.

-¿Por qué te paso esto?, Ed… si tan sólo no te hubiera mandado, soy un tonto- decía, mientras unas lágrimas pasaban por su mejilla, no soportaba el hecho de que él fuera el culpable de lo que le sucedió, así estuvo un rato hasta que el sueño lo venció, sin embargo no soltaba la mano de Ed.

Así cuando amanecía Ed se despertó, encontrándose en el cuarto de hospital y a lado suyo, tomando su mano se encontraba Roy durmiendo placenteramente, - '¿Qué hace aquí?' – pensó mientras se ponía un poco rojo, en eso Roy dio un gruñido y se despertó, volteo a ver la cama de Ed, encontrándolo despierto.

-Ed ya despertaste que bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa, Ed estaba más que rojo - ¿Te pasa algo¿tienes fiebre? – le dijo, por que vio que estaba rojo, mientras se acercaba a él.

- No tengo nada – dijo Ed quien estaba tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

Entonces Roy se puso triste – Sabes – Le comenzó a decir – no debí haberte enviado, todo es mi culpa-

-No, tú no tienes la culpa – dijo contrlando sus sentimientos y tratando de volver a su tono natural– ¿y cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –

-Bueno es que… te encontré en un parque tirado y golpeado, y habías perdido mucha sangre, es por eso que te traje lo más rápido que pude, y… pues al verte así… - Ya no se podía callar, aquello que había estado clavado en su corazón estaba saliendo raídamente – tuve miedo de perderte otra vez… es que, yo… te… amo, te amo y pensaba decírtelo ese día, pero… en vez de eso te mande a algo, y pues es mi culpa que estés así, la verdad no sé cómo decirte que… mi pecho arde al verte, al estar contigo, deseo estar contigo – en eso se acerco al rubio (que estaba más que rojo) y le beso dulcemente, hasta que se separaron (tienen que respirar jejeje) – si no soy correspondido, no me importa, al fin ya aclare lo que te tenía que decir, esa confesión que me quemaba por dentro y nublaba mis sentimientos – dijo esto estando todavía sobre de él (claro con mucho cuidado para no lastimarlo más, y mostrándole una sonrisa que… bueno ustedes saben jejeje)

-Roy… -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí termina el primer capítulo¿Qué pasara¿Ed dirá sus verdaderos sentimientos¿serán felices Roy y Ed¿Roy vengará a Ed¿o Ed lo evitara para que no salga herido¿acaso podre vengarme del pato? A perdón esta ultima omítanla, jejeje.

Y pues se que este 1er capitulo es pequeño, y espero tener el segundo lo más rápido posible, y espero que sea más grande, cualquier duda, comentario o alguna sugerencia por favor déjenla en Reviews, también se aceptan jitomatazos pero hacia el pato jejejeje

Pd. Este fic está dedicado a mi amor imposible (aunque no lo quiero aceptar) y pues al cual intento olvidar, en fin, también va dedicado a todo aquel que lo lea, ya que aunque no os tenga el gusto de conocerlos, se que aman el anime, y espero que esta historia este a la altura de los grandes escritores que publican aquí sus maravillosos textos

Pd.2 Si, sé que me emociono escribiendo ¬¬


	2. Ocultando Sentimientos

O si ya he vuelto, después de muchas cosas que me han pasado bua!!! T.T pero al fin aquí esta sin más demoras el capitulo dos espero les guste.

Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas!!!

Lamento la espera, sin más el segundo capi!!!!: O**_cultar sentimientos_**

-Roy…-

-Ed – Le interrumpió - ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Ed no contesto – Por favor Ed dime –

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?, no puedes contra él –Ed solo pudo desviar la mirada y empezó a recordar todo lo que le hizo Envi.

-Ed no me interesa quién sea, yo solo quiero estar contigo, pero no puedo ser feliz sabiendo que alguien te hizo daño –

-'Roy tu también me gustas, y quisiera poder decírtelo, pero no puedo ahora ya que tengo que derrotar a Envi, no te quiero meter en este asunto, lo siento Roy tendré que romperte el corazón, espero me llegues a perdonar'- pensó Ed –Roy, esto no te incumbe, son mis problemas y yo los puedo resolver sólo, así que por favor aléjate de mí – dijo esto mientras le mostraba una fría mirada, sin embargo sabía perfectamente que no podía engañar a sus sentimientos – Lo siento no puedo estar contigo-

-¿Por qué? Yo sé que me amas, lo supe desde que te bese-

-No puedo… yo…- no quería desilusionarlo, sabía que lo amaba más que a nada no tenía dudas, pero necesitaba alejarlo, no quería que sufriera, al menos hasta que acabara con Envi, así que tomo aire e intento controlar sus sentimientos –Yo… yo no te amo… yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más…- él no quería decir esto, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Dime quién, prometo dejarte si me dices a quien en verdad amas- dijo Roy intentando que sonara como una orden sin embargo sonó más a suplica.

-Lo siento, no puedo…-

-Entonces me amas, solo buscas excusas ¿por qué no quieres admitirlo?-

-Entiende Roy no te amo, yo… ¡quiero a Winrly!- no supo de donde saco las palabras 'lo siento, se qué esto nos separara definitivamente'

-Lamento si fui un poco impulsivo – dijo Roy con cierta frivolidad mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la puerta –Acero… -dijo dándole la espalda –espero que seas muy feliz con ella, yo… me olvidare de ti- y salió de la habitación.

-Espera Roy te amo!!!- dijo en un susurro justo cuando se cerraba la puerta, mientras en las mejillas de Ed aparecían lágrimas, sabía que no podría estar junto a él una vez más, ese era un adiós y eso le dolía, sentía como a poco le invadía un dolor en el pecho, intento secarse las lágrimas, sin embargo nuevas salían, sentía que su mundo poco a poco se derrumbaba con la ida de Roy, 'yo lo amo, pero no quiero que sufra, no quiero que se enfrente a Envi, sin embargo ahora nunca podremos estar juntos' después de varios minutos, lo que para él fue una eternidad alguien abrió la puerta.

-¡Ed¿Estás bien?- dijo una chica rubia –Me entere que estabas en el hospital así que vine desde Rizenbull ¿Qué te paso?-

-Ah, Winrly, no te preocupes ya estoy bien-

-Que bien, me entere que quien te salvo fue Mustang- Al oír el nombre Ed no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo – ¿Ed¿tienes fiebre¿por qué tienes los ojos rojos?, no has dormido bien verdad, porque no descansas, mañana revisare tus implantes por aquello de que tengan alguna avería.

-Ok Winrly- se acomodo en la cama mientras cerraba sus ojos, poco a poco se quedo completamente dormido.

----- ----- -----

'Así que le gusta Winrly' pensó Roy al oír la respuesta de Ed, no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo quería que todo fuera una mentira y que Ed le dijera que lo amaba más que a nada.

-Lamento si fui un poco impulsivo – dijo Roy con cierta frivolidad mientras se levantaba de la silla y se acercaba a la puerta esperando que Ed lo detuviera, que le dijera que era lo que más necesitaba en este mundo–Acero… -dijo dándole la espalda y conteniendo sus sentimientos –espero que seas muy feliz con ella, yo… -se le quebraba la voz, pero lo tenía que decir, si no sería todavía mas doloroso- me olvidare de ti- y salió de la habitación. Sin embargo no se movía de la puerta, esperaba que en cualquier momento Ed le gritara que se quedara, que regresara con él, sin embargo dos lagrimas caían 'A lo mejor fue un error, y quise pensar que en verdad me amaba', tomo aire e intentaba tranquilizarse, así que decidió salir de ahí, era doloroso pensar solo en el, sentir que el también le amaba era sólo ya un sueño lejano, que nunca ocurriría, no sabía qué hacer, camino a lo largo del pasillo 'Lo mejor será dejar todo esto atrás, no volver a pensar en el, sólo sufriré, quizás sólo fue una obsesión, recuerdo el día que lo conocí, a pesar de estar herido, con aquella determinación en sus ojos… ya no pensare más en él… ya no quiero sufrir más' sin a verse dado cuenta se encontraba ya afuera del hospital en uno de los varios jardines que había alrededor del edificio, encontró una banca casi escondida, en la cual decidió sentarse.

-Lamento no ser la persona que buscas- dijo para sí, mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

----- ----- -----

_-mmm¿qué pasa¿Dónde estoy?- Ed miro a los alrededores, al parecer se encontraba en una habitación abandonada, ya que no había ningún mueble y todo estaba muy oscuro, intento moverse, sin embargo estaba atado a una silla -¿Qué significa esto?-intento forcejear pero no podía --Ed-- 'Esa voz…' -- Jejeje, y encima no pudiste protegerlo -- oyó a lo lejos -¿A qué te refieres¿Quién eres?- intento recorrer la habitación con la mirada, no muy lejos de una ventana y justo enfrente había… '¿sangre¡Uniforme militar!' -- todavía puedo oír sus gritos -- era inconfundible lo que veía - 'no puede ser'-en el suelo se encontraba aquella persona que significaba mucho para él -- sus gritos de desesperación, diciendo Ed, pidiendo que le ayudes… -No- --sufriendo por ti-- _

_-No!!!!!!-_

-Ed despierta- dijo Winrly mientras lo movía para que reaccionara - Por favor despierta-

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Ed

-Qué bueno que despertaste, me empezaba a preocupar, estabas murmurando, y luego gritaste "no", fue espeluznante-

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, sólo ha sido una pesadilla-

-¿Seguro?, oye ahora que recuerdo me debo ir, tengo que arreglar mis cosas, estoy segura que no te pasara nada, trata de dormir nos vemos mañana-

-Si no te preocupes- dijo mientras se volvía a acomodar para volver a quedarse dormido mientras Winrly salía de la habitación

----- ----- -----

Una leve pero fría brisa lo despertó, ya estaba oscuro, y la luna iluminaba parte de la banca donde se encontraba, saco su reloj de alquimista

-las ocho, ya es muy tarde, debería irme a mi casa- se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Espera¡Mustang!- le grito una chica rubia

-¿Winrly¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?-

-Esta tarde, estaba con Ed, pero tengo que arreglar mis cosas en la casa de Shiezka¿Podrías cuidar a Ed por mí?, no quiero que este solo- Entonces sintió una punzada en el pecho

-No sé si me quiera ver-

-¿A qué viene eso?-

-No nada, olvida eso, iré a verlo- dijo no muy convencido, pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?, independientemente de que Ed lo odiara no significaba que no debería preocuparse por él, además Winrly fue quien se lo pidió.

-Entonces te veo mañana, por favor cuídalo bien- y salió corriendo

Roy no sabía qué hacer, pero decidió que lo mejor era cumplir su promesa así que se dirigió de nueva cuenta al cuarto de Ed, esperando que no peleara con él. Iba llegando cuando empezó a oír gritos, abrió la puerta repentinamente, viendo que Ed estaba gritando.

-Acero despierta- lo movió lo suficiente para que Ed despertara -¡Ed!

-¿Roy?- dijo Ed poniéndose colorado -¿Q-qué… haces aquí?

-Em, bueno… yo oí que gritabas y me preocupe, supongo que fue una pesadilla-

-Si solo fue eso, gracias por despertarme- Ed otra vez había soñado la misma pesadilla, y no se había dado cuenta que Roy lo sujetaba firmemente con sus brazos, haciendo que se sonrojara todavía más- Em… Roy… te importa-

-¿Qué?- Roy que tampoco se había dado cuenta lo soltó -perdón yo… sólo…había venido porque me lo pidió Winrly- dijo sonrojado.

-No te preocupes- dijo, pero recordó todo lo que le había dicho, sintiéndose culpable, sintiendo como sus sentimientos eran más fuerte que la razón -Roy… yo… lamento haberte dicho…-

-No te preocupes, Acero, olvídalo, solo vine a verte, pero ya que estas bien me voy- lo interrumpió, no quería oír nada, ni quería imaginar lo que tenía que decirle, lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí, así que se encamino corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera por favor-dijo Ed con un gran tono de suplica, sentía como su corazón latía rápidamente, sin embargo Roy ya había cruzado la puerta.

Roy estaba afuera de la habitación de Acero, sabía que si volvía verlo no podría reprimir sus sentimientos, así que decidió sentarse en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pasillo, 'no es necesario estar en su habitación, con que este aquí nada le pasara' se dijo mentalmente, no quería pensar en él, sin embargo no podía olvidarse de él.

----- ----- -----

A lo lejos, en una parte de los jardines donde se veía la habitación de Ed, se encontraba una persona, cuya presencia había pasado desapercibida.

-Ed, he venido por ti otra vez, y ese coronel no podrá impedir que te lleve conmigo-

----- ----- -----

Roy no pudo dormir toda la noche, ya que cada vez que dormía soñaba con Ed, por lo tanto decidió no dormir, no quería recordarlo, no deseaba que el rubio estuviera tan presente en él, entonces llego el médico que atendía a Ed.

-Buenos días, coronel Mustang-

-Buenos días- musito Mustang.

-Yo creo que hoy le daremos de alta, la verdad es que ha tenido muchas mejoras, le haré un chequeo de rutina, y después veremos si sale hoy-

Dicho esto entro el doctor al cuarto de Ed, encontrándolo despierto, el tampoco pudo dormir al pensar que Roy lo odiaba y también por la pesadilla, sin embargo después el doctor le dio de alta, cuando salió el doctor del cuarto de Ed se acerco a Mustang y le susurro al oído: -Es indispensable que lo lleves a casa, no le dejes solo'. Sin más el doctor fue a checar a otros pacientes.

Así Ed se vistió, e intento hacerse la típica trenza que se hace siempre, sin embargo alguien tomo su pelo. Al darse vuelta vio que era Roy por lo tanto no pudo evitar sonrojo.

-¿No te molesta si te ayudo?- dijo de una forma suave pero fría

-No- fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

Una vez estando listo los dos salieron del hospital para encontrarse con una sonriente Winrly.

-Buenos Días Ed!!!, no puedo creer que te den tan rápido de alta!!!-

-Hola Winrly-

-Gracias por cuidar de Ed, coronel, pero quisiera saber si lo podría llevar a su casa, es que tengo que ir por el desayuno de Shiezka, además no sé dónde queda la casa de Ed-

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo un Roy no muy convencido.

-Entonces nos vemos- dijo la chica rubia que se fue corriendo.

'Ed espero que seas capaz de decirle lo que sientes, nunca creí que estuvieras enamorado del coronel sino es porque me dice Shiezka' pensó Winrly

---FlashBack---

-Oye Win¿No sabes si Ed…?-

-¿Qué Shiezka?-

-Bueno… es que veraz… creo que Ed está enamorado del coronel-

-Que¿En serio¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno... es que yo, una vez que iba hacia la oficina de Roy vi a Ed hablando misteriosamente, diciendo que ahora si le diría lo que sentía, fue el día del accidente, al parecer Roy le había llamado a Ed, y pues yo quería saber si no te ha dicho algo-

-La verdad no pero ahora que recuerdo, cuando le mencione a Mustang se sonrojó, a lo mejor si está enamorado de él-

---Fin FlashBack---

'Ed dile lo que sientes'

----- ----- -----

Roy y Ed vieron desconcertados como se alejaba la rubia, entonces Ed empezó a caminar, deseando que Roy no estuviera con él, ya que sentía cómo su corazón palpitaba con gran fuerza cuando estaba junto a él, cuando Roy se dio cuenta Ed ya se estaba alejando.

-Espérame, Ed, no debes ir por ahí solo-

-Ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidar de mi-

-Si como no si fuera eso cierto ¿Cómo llegaste al hospital?- dijo esto sin pensar en lo que había dicho y caminando hacia Acero con los ojos cerrados cuando se tropezó con él ya que no sabía que se había quedado parado, lo miro de reojo para ver como una lagrima recorría su mejilla

-Acero perdón, olvida lo que dije- 'soy un tonto'

Acero se limpio la lágrima, se volteo miro detenidamente a Roy a los ojos con cierta frialdad y furia

-No es necesario que me recuerdes lo que paso- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr

-¡Ed!- grito Mustang corriendo tras él, ya que a pesar de que le había dicho que no quería nada con él, ahora no lo pensaba dejar solo, quería estar con él, y a ayudarlo con su trauma, fue cuando Acero tropezó y cayó.

-Ed ¿estás bien?-

-Entiende que quiero estar solo y lo más lejos de ti-

Entonces Roy lo abrazó, haciendo que todas las defensas de Ed se bajaran y correspondió el abrazo, sin embargo después despertó de su 'sueño' y trato de zafarse de Roy sin embargo este no lo soltaba.

-Roy déjame- dijo un poco enojado

-Ed, lamento no ser quien quieres, pero… te juro que encontrare al que te hizo eso- Ed abrió sus ojos, en verdad lo amaba pero no podía vivir pensando que Envi podría a llegar a matarlo si se enfrentaba a él, Ed no correspondió el abrazo, pero ya no intentaba zafare.

-Roy… por lo que más quieras, olvídame, aléjate de mí, no quiero que sufras por mi-

-Ed, vamos te llevo a tu casa- diciendo esto dejo de abrazar a Ed y se encaminar a su destino, sin sospechar que no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Envi, esperando el momento indicado para torturar más a Ed.

----- ----- -----

Aquí se acaba el segundo capi, perdón por la espera otra vez, pero me fui de vacaciones y tuve algunos problemillas jejeje espero les guste en especial miles de gracias a LaBrujaSay-Say, en verdad gracias a ti me di fuerzas para continuar la historia, en fin el kirapato no me deja de molestar, y sigue robándose la poca inspiración que me llega, pero no se preocupen, cuando lo encuentre mi vida volverá a ser como antes jejejeje

Atte: VeroNeko, El Pequeño Ángel de la Esperanza (que ya la perdió?), WB de rango F, que destruirá de una vez por todas al kirapato jejejeje.


	3. ¿Nuevo comienzo?

Neko: Oh si por fin he vuelto! Después de 4 años, y eso porque me metí a trabajar y como ya acabe la escuela, es hora de volver si señor! Bueno ahora si después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta que tenia esta historia y creo que es hora de darle continuación, así que sin más el tercer capítulo.

Victor: oh no! No de nuevo! Adiós vacaciones!

Neko: ¬¬

-_**Verdades-**_

A través de la ciudad iban caminando juntos, sin siquiera mirarse, a pesar de las heridas que tenia Ed, no mostraba molestia ni dolor alguno, eso inquietaba a Roy.

Los dos continuaron su camino en silencio, Ed no quería pensar en nada hasta que llegara a su hogar, sabía que hasta ahí llegaría Roy, y ya no tendría que verlo si es posible nunca más. Alphonse estaba esperándolos en la entrada de la pequeña pero cómoda casa que la milicia les había otorgado.

-Ya que llegamos no necesito que estés más aquí- dijo Ed muy fríamente.

-Sabes que no me iré, hasta que no te recuperes- dijo un tanto molesto Roy.

-Ah! Mustang! Creí que mi hermano sería tan cabezota como para decirte que no lo acompañaras ¿por qué no pasas?, he hecho una cena especial para mi hermano, además que creo que debería convivir con más gente- dijo esto ante la mirada enojada de su hermano.

Los tres entraron en la estancia y tanto Ed como Roy se fueron al comedor, Ed sin mirar siquiera al coronel.

La cena pasó muy calladamente de no haber sido por Al que intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación, al ver que ninguno de los dos se prestaba a decir palabra tuvo que usar su plan B (si el también sabia de su enamoramiento jijiji)

-Bueno, creo que está noche tendrá que quedarse el coronel a cuidarte hermano, tengo que salir esta noche para acompañar a Winry a Rizenbull y ver a la abuela, así que pórtate bien- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees que me dejaras con el coronel?-dijo abruptamente Ed

-Se que no le darás problemas- dijo un muy divertido Alphonse

-No te preocupes yo lo cuidaré- dijo Roy casi en automático y con la mirada de sorpresa de Ed.

-Ok entonces me voy, ya se me hizo tarde, te encargo a mi hermano- le dijo mientras tomaba una maleta y se iba corriendo dejándolos solos.

La noche pasaba y al no haber otra cama Roy tuvo que acomodarse en la cama de Alphonse, (sin que le diera mucha gracia a Ed), la luna llena se asomaba en la ventana iluminando la cama donde estaba Ed de lado (haciéndose el dormido para evitar hablar con Roy). Roy no podía dormir sabiendo que Ed estaba muy cerca de él, después de un rato Roy suspiró, se dio cuenta que aún seguía aferrado a aquella esperanza de que Ed lo amará.

-¿Sabes?, no sé si me oyes o no pero yo siempre te querré aunque tú a mi no- y dicho esto cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, mientras por la mejilla de Ed salía una lágrima.

Al día siguiente, cuando Ed se despertó (no se dio cuenta cuando se durmió jejeje) Roy ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una charola con comida y una nota que se apresuro a tomar.

_Te hice el desayuno, espero lo comas todo, tienes que descansar, me fui a arreglar unas cosas a la oficina regreso al medio día_

Al leer la carta se sintió un poco aliviado (si claro un poco) así que comió su desayuno y bajo la charola con trastes vacios a la cocina, donde encontró otra nota.

_Cuando menos lo esperes... te quitare lo que más quieres_

Por un momento Ed sintió un gran temor por el coronel, no quería meter en ese problema a Roy, así que decidió que hoy lo alejaría para siempre de su vida, así si a él le pasaba algo, Roy podría vivir.

Roy estaba por irse de la oficina, pidió vacaciones (algo que todos sus subordinados tomaron como raro) y tenia los papeles de la baja temporal del Alquimista de Acero, dejo a cargo a la teniente Hawkeye en su ausencia y se dirigió al hospital, ya que el doctor le pidió que fuera directamente por el expediente de Edwuard Elrick.

Cuando llego al hospital ya lo esperaba el doctor en su despacho.  
-Mire creo que esta situación es algo delicada, la verdad no quería darle los resultados a nadie más que quien lo cuidara, me comunique con su hermano y me dijo que usted estaba a cargo del joven Edwuard, así que aquí tiene los resultados de los análisis y de las heridas- Dijo entregándole una carpeta con TOP SECRET y el sello de alquimistas escrito en ella, la cual Roy leyó muy atentamente.

Al llegar a la casa de los hermanos Elrick, Roy entro a la sala donde vio a Edwuard, sentado en un sillón como esperándolo, con una expresión muy seria. Roy suspiró y en vez de acercarse a él dejo enfrente las carpetas con la información de su baja temporal.

-El doctor mandó tus análisis, te los he traído, ya que dejo indicaciones de que no estuvieras en servicio por lo menos 15 días, también ahí está la baja temporal de servicio, en lo que te recuperas totalmente- Edwuard ni se inmuto con lo que le dijo.

-Roy- comenzó- tienes que irte, tomare mi descanso aquí pero mientras no quiero que estés más, es tonto lo que estamos haciendo así que por favor márchate, aunque te haya pedido mi hermano que cuidaras de mi, bien podrías ponerme una guardia si eso quisieras, no tendrías que estar personalmente cuidándome-

-Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí, y con lo que me dijo el doctor con mayor razón me quedaré-

-¡ESTAS LOCO!, YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI- Estallo Edwuard mientras las lágrimas salían, entonces Roy lo tomo de los hombros.

-Dime quien fue- dijo muy seriamente Roy

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo confundido.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, el doctor me dijo todo-

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo alejando su mirada dorada de los ojos furiosos del coronel.

-Si que lo es, por que yo sé que me amas-

-No es así- dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo dijiste está mañana, entre sueños, y si no es así porque no me lo dices cara a cara, dime que me odias que me detestas y me iré para siempre de tu vida-

-Roy, yo...- lo miro empezaron a salir lágrimas, sin embargo Roy lo beso, con mucha ternura.  
-Ya no digas nada- le susurro mientras lo abrazaba- yo te cuidare-

Mientras por la oscura calle se veía una sombra acechando la casa de los hermanos Elrick, esperando el momento preciso.

La noche se cernía sobre los dos, Roy no había soltado a Ed en todo lo que iba de la tarde, no quería apartarlo de sus lado, y no le importaba lo pesado que podría ser a causa de los implantes. Edwuard se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, después de haberle contado lo sucedido, Roy cargo a Ed hasta la habitación y lo recostó en la cama, acaricio su cabellos y sus mejillas, el dormía plácidamente.

-Me vengaré, destruiré a ese homúnculo, y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por nada- Dijo mientras salía de la habitación, tomaba su chaqueta y salía hacia la vieja estación de trenes.

Bien eso es todo por hoy, creo que ahora mis capítulos son más cortos, espero que les guste, y haber mejorado después de 4 años!

Wii estoy de vuelta!

P.D. Kirapato ha sido... golpeado por mi haha ya no se robará mi inspiración


End file.
